


【木日】一时休战

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 因为某些奇妙的误会，木吉和日向的相遇不算“平和”。
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·为了pwp而pwp的内容；  
> ·由xp堆砌出的文字，大量sp内容出没请注意；  
> ·角色的基本组成为OOC；  
> ·介意这几点的话不建议观看。

“累死了……顺平请帮我把冰箱里的饮料拿出来……”相田连外套也来不及脱，便倒在了沙发上。  
日向顺平叹了口气，从冰箱里拿出运动饮料递给丝毫没有客人自觉的女性友人：“辛苦了。”  
相田拉开拉环，不顾忌形象地灌一大口，果不其然被呛到，捂住嘴咳嗽起来。  
“就算是渴到了好歹也注意点……”日向接过沾上了饮料的外套，轻拍对方的背。  
女性警察别过脸：“不好意思，”说着又拿起拉罐喝了一口，“那就麻烦大发慈悲帮我洗了吧，我记得你这里洗衣机带烘干。”  
“好好好，相田大人您保卫人民安全，劳苦功高，您说什么就是什么。”作家无奈地掏出外套口袋里的杂物，把衣服塞进洗衣机。

“这是……”衣兜里除了钱包和钥匙，还有两张重在一起的照片，一张是看起来身材颇为高大的男人的生活照，另一张则是同一人穿着囚服的证件照。  
“最近在忙什么吗？”日向状似无意地问。  
“没什么，一个连环杀人犯罢了，这家伙是真能藏，一整个月了，每次都给他溜掉——啊你说那张照片吗？那是我朋友给我安排的相亲对象，说来下周日还得去和他见面来着。”相田说到一半，看了眼作家手里的生活照，连忙改口。  
“是吗……”日向半信半疑，一个警察相亲对象哪儿来的监狱里的证件照。  
“不然呢？”  
“没事。”警察小姐不多说，日向也不便多问，“晚饭想吃什么？”  
“随便什么都可以，你让我蹭饭我已经很感激了。”  
“您这语气真的有一丝感激吗？”  
“当然。”除了棒读语气以外，相田的态度真挚得毫无破绽。

一送走友人，作家先生便收到了编辑催稿的邮件，掐指一算截稿日期即将到来，日向痛苦地捂住脑袋。

******

好容易交完稿送走编辑，日向在家放空了一下午，连续熬夜的后遗症依然没能消失。  
天色已经开始变暗，青年简单活动自己僵硬的肩膀，打开难得搁置了大半天的手机。“难得周末，冰消雪融，出去走走如何？”上午的新闻推送弹出来，日向这才想起自己已经连续五天没出过门了。

夜晚的街道因为暖色的灯光与熙攘的行人，并没有想象中寒冷。而在斑驳的光影中，出现了令人意外的面孔。  
“这家伙是……”明明是可疑人员，却在咖啡店悠闲地喝牛奶么。日向对自己记忆人脸的能力颇有自信，于是再三确认后，他犹豫着坐到了男人对面。

“你来了！”男人看到来人，表情一瞬间亮了几分。  
“我来了？”  
“咱们不是在这个时间约好的吗？哦——晚了半小时啊，’黄蜂‘先生对吧？”  
“黄蜂”？这是什么奇妙的危险代号。如此思忖着，日向莫名壮起胆子应承下来，“嗯……是我。”  
“太好了，我还以为你爽约了，正想和你发邮件确认的。”  
“抱歉耽搁了。”

对方喝下最后一口牛奶：“那我们出发吧——去我家吗？”  
“你家？”日向后知后觉想起来今天是相田说好的相亲的日子，难道真的只是相亲对象？可是相亲对象的话，一般有直接把人往家里带的吗？在这之前，假如相田有这位的照片，那么男人应该也知道自己不会是相田吧，毕竟首先从性别来看就不大对。  
“对啊，我家。还是你突然觉得找个别的地方会好一点？”  
“唔，哦，你家就行。”骑虎难下，当真骑虎难下。

******

前“疑似犯罪者”现“疑似相田小姐相亲对象”的家离日向的公寓意外的近，可惜这不能让日向的尴尬少分毫。男人带日向走到沙发前，自然地坐下并拍了拍身侧的空位：“不先坐吗？”  
您是回家了可我现在开始如坐针毡了啊。日向自然不能把这话说出来，僵硬地跟着对方的指示动作，试图转移话题：“我是……日向，日向顺平，请问你——”  
棕发男性拧起了眉毛，像是在纠结什么，片刻表情舒展开来：“木吉铁平，钢铁(Tetsu)的铁，平（Hira）假名的平，请多指教。”  
“你平时都只告诉别人下面的名字的写法的吗？”  
“嗯，偶尔吧。”面对日向近乎质问的恶劣态度，木吉显得十分坦然。

“……”这种四两拨千斤的态度让作家不禁想到了聊什么都会绕回催稿话题的编辑，于是他下意识噤了声。  
“黄f——日向先生想喝点什么吗？还是你觉得直接开始会好一点？”  
“不……不用喝了。”  
“是吗。”木吉显然有些意外，“那我们还是先定下安全词吧，按照常见的情况的话，红黄绿分别表示停止、预警和安全如何？”  
“……？”  
“虽然一般只上手的话问题不大，但假如觉得受不了了请一定记得说安全词——红色——如果你觉得这个词OK的话。以防万一再复述一遍，红色，可以吗？”  
“红……色？”  
“好孩子。其余内容已经在邮件里说好了，那就先按照我的节奏来了？”大个子轻松拉过愣住的日向，把人放倒在自己腿上，一边褪下裤子一边打开从茶几上顺在手里的面霜。  
“？？？”姿势问题加上体格差异，简单的挣扎无果。  
“如果有问题的话记得说安全词。”青年牢牢固定住腿上的人，一边抹开面霜一边再度复述：“你之前说自己没有实践过，所以这次算是福利，我帮你计数。40下，请做好准备。”  
“？——”在彻底理解这段文字之前，臀部的刺痛感伴随着响亮的巴掌声从脊椎直窜进大脑，日向不禁小声抽气。  
“一。”木吉用稳定的温厚声音开始计数。

人声传进耳内的同时，羞耻感后知后觉地涌起。一个大男人，在陌生人家里被打屁股，这算什么事？  
未至深夜，背景音按理说不会太小，可房间里分明又只剩了清晰的衣物摩挲声。对方说完数字顿了几秒，在日向觉得痛感褪去的时候适时补上了重重的下一掌。  
“啪。”

******

F**k到底怎么发展成这样的？！慌乱中日向只觉得手足无措，偏偏两人武力值的绝对差让他难以挣脱。  
“有问题的话记得说安全词。”尽管这人说了这样的话，但假如真的说、说了……安全词……的话，岂不是就像自己真的……参与了这个一样吗？

“啪”  
“三十七。”

而且比起这个奇怪的发展，更不妙的是在羞耻或者伦理感之外，似乎能感受到什么别的东西。放弃挣扎的理由，也好像……不尽是力气不够。

“三十八。”

日向闭上眼睛——反正除了大个子的腿和地面以外也看不到什么别的。对方没有留手，而且特意控制了节奏防止连续的痛觉带来的麻木，每一下的触感都鲜明得不可思议。

“三十九。”

好疼。男人的力气真的不小，每一下的疼痛似乎都在累加。

“四十。”

说来刚刚他有说过什么四十吗？正这样想着，日向被人捏着腰提了起来。  
“疼、疼——”作家被半侧身放上沙发，上身仍搭在男人腿上，四肢完全接触到平面让他稍微有了一丝安心。  
刚刚不客气肆虐的大手，正沾了一些药膏类的东西，在臀部缓缓抹开，几乎麻木的触觉被再次刷新，日向轻轻瑟缩，又自暴自弃地放松了身体任人摆布。  
背部被一只手轻轻拍着，有谁的声音随之响起：“起效之后会稍微好一点，但是这几天可能还会疼，好之前有必要注意。”  
“喔、哦。”

“日……向？”  
“说。”  
“刚刚我就想说了，那个……需要我……帮忙吗？”  
“哈？”  
“就……刚刚你趴在我腿上的时候……能感觉到……一点……”  
“！？——你说什么呢？”  
“我在说你刚刚勃——”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“……”

******

“我回去了。”半晌，痛感终于降到了可以忍受的程度，日向挣扎着起身拉上衣物，不免因为牵动伤处而“嘶”了一声。  
“现在就走吗？”仿佛自己做错了什么，木吉直觉想要挽留。  
“不用。”  
日向硬邦邦地拉开门，尽量装作正常地走出房门。看起来对方像是因为什么误会把自己错认成了某个“游戏”的玩家队友，尽管这种错认不仅仅是大个子的锅，可不明不白摊上这种事的日向只想尽快逃离这个地方。

“日向——日向先生——”刚走出公寓没几步，身后传来了已经熟悉的声音。  
被叫住的人没有回头，不着痕迹地加快脚步。  
奈何走路的人不至于不能被跑步的追上，木吉甚至没太喘气：“你手机刚刚从衣服里掉出来了。”

东西能从衣兜里掉出来的时期，那只有——日向红了脸接过手机，手里又多被塞了一个东西。“后会有期。”大个子附赠了一个笑脸，目送对方转身离开。

直到确认自己走到对方视线不可及的地方，日向才张开左手。一小管药膏外面裹了一圈纸条，像是写了什么数字的样子。  
“既然知道了名字，我可以和你电话联系吗？”号码的后面，附着一行小字。  
联什么系。日向下意识想把东西全扔进路边的垃圾桶，攥紧拳头好几秒，还是把药膏连带着小纸条收进了口袋。

“这到底，算什么事啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

“顺平你回来了？今天怎么这么晚？”警官背对着门，准确通过开门声听辨出房间的主人。  
“丽子？你怎么来了？”上周给了友人自家钥匙，此刻心虚不已的屋主实在不知道该说什么好。  
“从周三就开始加班所以推掉了相亲，好不容易抓住嫌疑人所以想来朋友家寻求内心最后的宁静——”相田回头看了一眼，轻松从作家的走路姿势看出了端倪：“你是摔了？不对还是被打了？”  
“打”这个字现在几乎是日向的引爆点，他慌张的架住了想上前检查的相田：“我我我没事，真的。”

态度紧张得太过可疑。相田眯起眼睛不说话。  
作家的表情越发心虚，警察小姐善解人意地放开半步：“算了，看来是摔倒了吧，下次记得注意安全。”  
“说来我得和木吉先生说一下，”见友人还是僵硬得不行，相田拿出手机转移话题，“我得赔人一次见面或者彻底推掉才行。”  
“那个，不想的话推掉也行。”原来真是同一个人……  
“嗯？你不是不好奇这个的吗？这么上心回头伊月知道会调侃你一天的哦？”  
“我……我那天看到你的照片了，两张都……。”日向吞吞吐吐地说。  
“哈哈哈你不是担心那个证件照吧？那是普通的证件照，被小金井p成你看到的样子后重新印出来的啦。收到照片那天我们正好聚在一起吃晚饭，小金井看到后就悄悄玩了这么一出，第二天这几个损友笑得不行——结果当天下午就摊上连续冒出的案子，也算某种意义上的现世报了。”

“……我一开始还以为木吉真是什么嫌疑人……”  
“木吉？你认识他？”警察小姐十分敏锐，“我就你莫名关注这事情很可疑——你总不会是和他打了一架吧？”  
“当然没有，正好认识而已。”某人速答。

“呼，”相田松了一口气，“不过你认识的话，能帮我把照片连回礼还他吗？”  
“哈？”  
“木吉先生一开始送了点礼物过来，我当时正在出外勤，同事就顺便帮我收了下来。一来我现在暂时从工组中抽不开身，二来这事也是父母擅自安排的，本想另外抽空亲自和本人说拒绝的事，不过既然你俩是朋友，我就把东西托给你吧。”  
“不，还算不上朋友……”  
“普通认识也行啦，虽然我自己不出面有点奇怪，但如果不是礼物的事，我本来也不打算去见面的。”  
“我……”  
“不行吗？”  
“也不是——”日向一向不擅长拒绝相田的请求。  
“那就谢谢了，东西我明天下班给你拿过来。”  
“好……好的。”

不知作家受的是什么伤，但对方既然有难言之隐，想必也需要足够的私密空间。“我先去找小金井要原来的照片了，东西我明天放你邮箱。”相田拍拍友人的背，放下备用钥匙关上了门。

******

日向长长吐了一口气，趴倒在沙发上。在路上一直疼得有些麻木，一放松下来，似乎又能详细地回忆起每一个巴掌的触感。假如不是碍于面子，他几乎就要裸着下身滚回床上了。

“混蛋……不知道你有什么癖好但给我弄清楚人啊，你是哪个M78星云来的傻子吗？”碎碎念的时候有些眼熟的未记录号码打来了电话，日向一时愣住，试探地按下接听键。  
“你好！请问是日向吗？我是木吉，木吉铁平！”  
“……”想挂电话。  
对方仿佛猜到了这边的反应，在日向挂断之前慌乱地提高了音量：“请先不要挂！对不起因为当时和我约定的人临时爽约了又没告诉我，正好你走过来我就没想到不是同一个人——”  
咱能别提这事儿了吗……“你怎么有我的号码？”  
“刚刚相田小姐告诉我的，她说想拜托你把东西送过来。虽然我觉得不用拿也可以啦。”  
“那就别拿了。”  
“哈哈哈相田小姐都那么说了，我不取回礼反而会不礼貌吧。不过你这两天来我家可能有点辛苦，你告诉我地点我去找你吧。”  
“别——等等你和丽子说了？”  
“说什么？”  
“……”  
“？”  
“……当然……当然是……打…………的事……”  
“相田小姐没问所以我没提。”  
“问了也不许提！”  
“好的，”那边迅速应承，“那么你方便告诉我你的地址吗？”

“……”日向沉默片刻，报出公寓的位置。  
“……XX公寓D1011对吧？我记下来了。那我们明天见！”男人一边用笔记录一边复述了一遍地址，随后情绪高涨地挂断了电话。  
“赶紧拿了东西走人吧——明天？”日向赶紧打回去，那边却没了回复。  
罢了，等他打回来再说吧。赶稿和意外插曲带来的疲惫同时上浮，日向只觉得困意愈发难以抵挡，连床都来不及回，就着趴在沙发上的姿势睡了过去。

******

“阿嚏——”不出意外，作家先生是被冻醒的。在寒意和困意中挣扎的日向想要把自己挪回床上，一瞬间却疼得差点清醒——一夜过后肿痛没有轻易消除，反倒因为长时间没有动过伤处，使首次不小心牵动时的痛感更加剧烈。  
“你这混蛋……”日向一边念着一边一瘸一拐猫进卧室，勉强甩开外套踢掉外裤，裹进被子里接着往死里睡。

“谁啊……”第二次惊醒，是因为突兀响起的电话铃声。  
“是我啊日向，我找不到路了……”  
“你谁啊？”  
“木吉铁平——”  
“你来做什么？”  
“我昨天不是说了吗？拿相田小姐的东西。”  
“那也要东西在我这里啊！”  
“原来你昨天是想告诉我这件事吗？对不起我看到的时候已经是晚上了……”  
“你先给我回去。”  
“可是我有点找不到路了……”  
“你会不认路那自己乱绕什么啊！自己问去！”  
“……”  
“……附近有什么标志性建筑吗？”

“……”  
“……”  
十分钟后，日向为在公寓不远处绕了一小时圈的木吉开了门。  
“大早上的你到底怎么想的？”  
“对不起。”大个子认错很快。  
“什么？”  
“我昨天——”  
“行了你闭嘴这事儿咱算过去了行吗？”日向忍住摔门的冲动，让拿着软垫的男人进了房间。  
“……我在想假如你家不是软质沙发的话，准备一个这个比较好。”被叫了闭嘴，但木吉还是犹豫着把手里的东西递了过去。  
“……谢谢。”

“丽子晚上下班才会把东西拿过来，她工作很忙的，现在有点太早了。”时针才指向九点，“你不介意的话先坐一下吧，我刚起来，还没来得及洗漱。”  
起床活动一会儿之后，至少行走没什么大问题，但从背影上仍可以轻易看出不自然。木吉拘谨地正坐在沙发上，目送日向挪进洗手间。

“……”  
“有什么就说吧。你总这样欲言又止，我会感觉我干了什么坏事。”  
“……虽然昨天有涂过，不过第一次的话再涂一次消肿药可能会好一点。”  
“……”  
“——假如你自己不方便的话作为补偿我可以帮忙。”  
“？”  
木吉眉眼间满是真挚，倒是被盯住的人失了气势。“现在不算很疼。”  
“如果你自己上药的话记得不要揉，毛细血管破裂会——”  
日向噗地笑出声：“你这样可真有几分性骚扰的味道了。”  
“——我不是——对不——”  
“哈哈哈，不好意思我知道你没恶意了。”日向撑着沙发站起来，“你一大早过来应该没吃早饭吧，在被赶出门之前，想吃点什么吗？”

“要赶我出门的吗？”  
“废话。”

******

遗憾的是，日向不仅没能完成扫地出门计划，还被抢了准备早饭的活。木吉在房主的指挥下一一取来食材，煎了好了两人份的吐司，并和对方面对面坐着吃完了早饭。

“你等会儿该怎么办？丽子在晚上七点之前不太可能到的。”  
“我可以呆在这里吗？”  
“你说呢……”  
“我不太熟悉这一带……我保证不乱动你东西可以吗？”  
“既然不熟悉，晚上回去时你准备怎么办？”  
“车到山前必有路嘛，实在不行我也睡过一次马路的。”  
还没彻底入春你是真嫌自己命长。“请你现在、立刻‘有路’一次。”话是这么说，日向家附近的路况的确有几分绕，对于路痴选手来说着实不易。作家又叹了一口气：“罢了，你先凑合呆着吧，假如需要电脑的话可以用我笔记本，晚上我送你出这一带。”  
“谢——”  
“行了行了别逼我真的把你扫地出门啊。”木吉偶尔过分夸张的举止有些好笑，让日向甚至怀疑对方是否是故意的。


	3. Chapter 3

得了，现在某人不仅没能走成，甚至开始抱着房间主人的电脑一本正经网上冲浪。

“……”日向手搭在键盘上，十分钟没能敲出一个字。从高校毕业整整六年，这间公寓里没有进过父母和学校的朋友以外的人，现在沙发上窝了这么一个庞然大物，他觉得自己控制不住在意对方动向的想法合情合理。

“日向是作家吗？”被客人轻易发现了心不在焉。  
“算是，勉强靠码字过活。你呢？”  
“你不是已经知道了吗？”

“你——”自己真是哪壶不开提哪壶，“这怎么可能是、是工作？”  
“嗯？暴露啦？”  
“在被赶出去之前你打算就这么挑战我底线是吧？”  
“哈哈哈我错了，因为某些原因现在赋闲在家，所以我现在算是无业游民？。”  
无业游民？木吉家那带光是房租就不便宜。日向狐疑地看着木吉，又不好多问。

“请问桌面的文件夹我可以点开吗？”那边倒是一点不认生。  
“无所谓。”虽然相田时不时会用自己笔记本，偶尔还会给自己拷一些照片，但毕竟是朋友的私物，必然不会有什么敏感信息。

“日向。”  
“——又怎么了？”  
“这个金色长发的人，是你吗？”  
……不好。

******

他日向顺平中二时期不算没有黑历史，染了一头金发假装不良这种事也不是没有过。好在高中校风优良，并没有“帮派”之类的跳出来给他挑战，除了好友伊月一整学期的嘲笑以外，他并没有在学校里收获任何其他的东西。  
少年就这么顶了半年的黄毛，期间因为头发长长又染了好几次，最后伊月一见面甚至会以“哟，莴苣公主”的调侃作为开场白。高一暑假，终于受不了的日向决定改回正常的发型。  
“打完这把就回家吧。”在街机前突然想开，他晃着张扬的头发结束了战斗。

“小伙子？”  
“什么？——”日向习惯性恶狠狠转头，气势却只维持到了转身前一秒。  
“我想用这台街机，可以麻烦你让一下吗？”来人染了一头白发，脸上挂着挑衅的字样。  
“我用完了，请。”男生在心里翻了个白眼，决定绕开这个麻烦。  
“哦？”对方搭上日向肩膀，装作哥俩好地把少年往游戏厅外的小巷带，“正好我也没兴趣了，咱俩出去聊聊天如何？”

“放开我！”莫名其妙被拉到了室外，高中生猛地发力挣开比自己大了一圈的人，“你什么毛病？”  
“说了啊，想和你聊聊天。”  
虽然不算明显，但刚刚这家伙，身上多少有些酒气。日向厌恶地皱起眉头：“喝了点酒就挑事，你是找不到更有意义的事干了吗？”  
“哈哈哈，”对方笑得轻蔑，“大白天把时间浪费在街机上的人有什么资格说这句话？你不也是个找不到出路的废物吗？”

“唔——”肩膀突如其来中了一圈，日向闷哼一声。  
“找架打吗？”没真正和不良打过架，也不想卷入什么事，但到了这个地步，没有退路先不说，再不上就是给自己不痛快了。徒有身高的醉汉，不过是虚张声势。

******

“所以你赢了？”木吉听得津津有味。  
“那是自然。”虽然自己也被打得鼻青脸肿就是了。  
鼓掌声跟进及时：“太厉害了！”  
“……我到底为什么要和你说这些？”  
“别嘛，我还想听日向的故事。”  
“我要工作。”  
“刚刚你一直都在看我根本没有打过字吧？”  
“你以为是因为谁啊？——你怎么知道？”  
“哈哈。”不速之客祭出一张笑脸想要蒙混过关。  
“算了。”

既然说了让人留到晚上，日向也不好出尔反尔。黑发青年关掉窗口，和木吉并排坐下：“既然我说了这么久，那换你来吧。”  
“做什么？”  
“聊天啊聊天！最好说点有意思的，就当收集素材了——别让我后悔把你留下来。”  
“那么‘有意思’的定义是？”  
“鬼知道！有没有意思这点小事你都判断不了嘛？你觉得好玩的就行，给你三十秒的准备时间——”  
“真是严苛的甲方，”木吉凑近几分，“说起好玩的事，我倒是知道一件。”  
察觉到棕发青年目光的落点，日向心里一动：“如果是我知道的故事的话还是不必了。”  
“为什么你当时会跟我走呢？”  
虽然不确定你的身份但我还以为你是个绝世混蛋——这种事你想让我说出来吗？  
“难道是因为相田小姐？”  
“……差不多。”尽管某种意义上差了很多。  
“所以，你觉得我怎么样？”

“哈？”  
“你不是替相田小姐来‘考察’的吗？虽然我已经被拒绝了。”  
随便想个说辞糊弄过去得了。  
“告诉我嘛，第一印象什么的。”  
“第一印象……变态？”似乎很难给出其他的答案。  
“唔……”木吉面不改色，“那换成第二印象吧。”  
“性格烦人的变态。”这一次日向连犹豫都不需要。  
“变态”先生咄咄逼人：“现在还是吗？”  
“至少烦人这一点是没什么变化了。”日向不耐烦地推开越来越近的脸，“你还有最后一次不被赶出门的机会。”

“只有一次？就算是马〇奥也有三条命的吧？”  
这位插科打诨的水平真不是一般的高。“你入场的时候本来有九条命的，可惜不到一小时尾巴已经断了8条了。”  
“原来我是猫妖吗？”  
“……行了你闭嘴。”

真不可思议。相识的方式奇妙得像个笑话，这个人的行动模式也毫无逻辑，但日向莫名感到了放松——哪怕现在空气看上去有些紧绷。  
“好了你自己先呆着，有什么需要再叫我。”日向想要站起来，动作却因为钝痛僵住。  
“再涂一次药会好得快一些。”木吉拉住青年的衣角。  
“……”  
“失礼了，”房客试探性地揽住房主，意外没有感受到抵抗，于是房间主人第二次被人放在了大腿上。  
“你——”日向吐出两个音节，那边已经手法熟练地拉下裤子，迅速把手上的膏药抹开，再放开人假装无事发生。  
“谢谢。”当事人整理好衣服，这才意识到自己的宽松家居服相比来客来说不大正式。  
“不该是‘变态’吗？”木吉明知故问。  
男人的动作力道都很轻，如果想要挣扎的话轻松就能挣脱，此时这个问句的暗示不言而喻。“变态，你满意了吧。”

棕发青年单手托腮：“我以为日向会更介意这件事的，不如说一般来说都会非常在意才对。”  
刚刚说好的不提这事，你到底是没有听进去。“你哪只眼睛看到我不介意了？”  
“哈哈。”  
就是这种游刃有余的表情，和仿佛写着“我知道”的眼神，让人觉得欠揍。“那是我心胸宽阔。”  
“嗯，”木吉不可置否，“除此之外呢？”

“木吉。”  
“？”  
“你到底是怎么活到今天的？”  
“为什么这么问？——日向你还没有回答我的问题呢。”  
“因为你这种完全不读空气、只顾得寸进尺的、要命的钝感！！”  
“是吗。”  
“……”  
“我还以为这是因为日向有一点喜欢我，”完全不读空气、只顾得寸进尺的钝感男人自问自答，“正好我也喜欢日向，这就是所谓的一见钟情吧？”  
“？！”

“日向轻易放过了昨天的事，也没有介意我帮你上药，告诉了我家里的地址，还给我指了路。”  
“这能说明什么吗？”  
“不能。”  
“……”  
“但是我能感觉到。”  
木吉的眼神过分笃定，日向没有勇气盯着对方眼睛回敬一句“你这不过是在耍流氓”之类的话。“只是你的错觉。”  
“奇怪，我明明觉得自己没弄错。”男人低下头自言自语，“我是喜欢日向才想过来看的没错，但是日向看我的眼神也和我是一样才对。我还以为能有机会和日向一起吃饭睡觉看电影什么的……”

这人究竟知道自己在说什么吗?说起来真的有人知道自己的眼神是什么样子的吗？每天出门前对着镜子确认的？  
“开什么玩笑？吃饭看电影什么的，你就是隔壁街区的十六岁高中生？”  
木吉不接话，安静地维持着微笑。

“……是，”日向败阵，“我承认你是我喜欢的类型，那又如何？”

“我是二十八岁的成年男人。”语义昭然若揭。

“大白天的……而且我才不和来路不明的人做。”  
“这样可以了吗？”木吉顺手从包里抽出一叠纸。  
“你究竟本来是想过来做什么的？”  
“取东西。”  
“正常人取什么东西需要带近期的体检报告？”  
“哼哼~”  
“别想蒙混过关！”


	4. Chapter 4

木吉铁平并不是个时刻动着奇怪心思的人——至少这天出门前他没有。  
他是个比常人更加“幸运”又“不幸”的人。名为木吉铁平的人，其人生似乎格外多了不少插曲，好在这人有一种独特的，从杂音中准确挑出喜欢的旋律的特殊能力。无论发生什么意外，就结果而言，总能发展成令众人满意的结局。  
而现在，前一天放在包里忘取出的体检报告起到了意想不到的作用。

日向是喜欢他的。  
这是在黑发青年家里再度见到他时，木吉第一时间能确定的事。虽然不知道这种“喜欢”的程度几何，可对内心坦诚的人，感情的本质很难只用语言掩饰。  
男人用余光确认房主的动向，似乎是在盯着自己出神，他试探地晃一下脑袋，那边立即怕被抓包一般从愣神状态抽出，并缩回电脑屏幕后面。

真有趣。  
我本以为会被讨厌的。

于是棕发青年试图开始搭话。不出意外，日向几乎有问必答，连十年前的黑历史也不避讳地讲出来。  
究竟是为什么呢？这种奇妙的不设防感。  
“那是自然。”日向有些小自豪地宣告自己当年的战绩。

想了解他。  
木吉这么想着，神色如常地问了出来，日向却立即别开脸顾左右而言它。两人的距离实在太近，他正好能看到因角度而没有眼镜遮挡的墨绿色眼睛，也几乎能感受到不算合拍但同样加快的两种心跳。  
“第一印象……”青年沉思片刻，稍微挪动无处摆放的手，正好撞上身侧的人，“变态？”  
“那换成第二印象吧。”木吉忍不住笑了。

******

日向在逼问中逐渐失了底气，末了却仿佛自暴自弃一般，抬头直视木吉的眼睛：“我承认你是我喜欢的类型，那又如何？”

也对，又如何呢？问到了想要的回答后，木吉反而成了无措的那一个。  
镜片下面，青年的眼神有几分被看穿了底牌的尴尬，而木吉也确信自己能从中看出更多的坦然。那么这应该是对方的真心话了。淡淡的啫喱味渗进鼻孔，在初春暖洋洋的房间里，木吉没来由感受到了被空调阻绝的寒意。

我其实不该逼问的吗？  
房客盯住对方陷入沉思。大概是因为已经说出了心里话，日向渐渐没了方才的拘谨，大有听到回复之前不收回目光的架势。

我本来是想来致歉的，除此之外——  
我想认识他，我想了解他，这不过是出于单纯的喜欢罢了。  
木吉撑起来加大了笑容的弧度：“我是二十八岁的成年男人。”

日向愣了一霎，随即反应过来这奇怪的暗示，青年别过头：“大白天的……而且我才不和来路不明的人做。”  
重点竟然在这里吗？木吉发现自己很喜欢对方的侧脸，大约因为这个角度可以看到镜片后的眼睛。于是他拿出了正好放在包里的体检报告。

“？”日向显然没想到这位客人竟然是“有备而来”，狐疑地看着他手里的纸张。  
“哼哼。”很巧吧。  
可惜黑发青年没能get到他的意思，只没好气地，“别想蒙混过关”，这样威胁着。  
“哈哈。”木吉依然不解释，不如说本来也没什么可解释的，他只是顺势接过了喜欢的人的话，并且期待着下一步的回应而已。至于这种态度是否显得有些操之过急，此类想法从未被纳入他的考虑范围。

“……”日向横了他一眼，权衡了片刻，按倒了在沙发上毫无防备的人。  
“嗯？”  
“闭嘴。”青年说罢，恶狠狠的用亲吻逼停了剩下的话。  
“……唔……可……可是……”  
房客先生显然不是一个优秀的接吻对象，不仅三心二意，甚至试图在间隙说什么煞风景的话。日向感受到肩膀上的力道，放轻了对木吉的压制：“怎么？”

不专心的结果便是嘴角不知是谁的涎液——不过自然是两人的可能性更大。木吉顾不得在意这细节，只苦着脸捏住对方双肩：“我想做可是……我没有和男性做过啊？”  
“？”那你刚刚无比随便的反应算什么？  
“不如说我也没有和女孩子——”

“你看起来怎么也该有三十了吧？这么多年你都干什么了？行不行啊你？”做了半分钟心理建设，碰上的却是这样的奇葩，日向不禁脱口而出。  
“我也不能强迫别人啊。”木吉的神色满是委屈。

“……”合着您之前强硬的态度在你看来不算强迫。日向烦躁地倾身靠近：“我来就行。”  
“好的——嗯？”

“日……日向……”木吉挺直后背，僵硬地看着黑发青年解开自己的皮带，拉开拉链，再草草把内裤往下扒。  
跪坐在地毯上的人充耳不闻，毫不犹豫地一口含住阴茎前端。  
“啊……”  
对方几乎紧张得要跳起来，日向好笑地伸手安抚棕发青年的后腰。  
“放松一点。”从填满的嘴里含糊地挤出几个音节，木吉下意识看向声源，日向正艰难地把早已勃起的阴茎往喉咙里送，方才放在自己腰上的双手专心照顾着根部和囊袋，吞吐的咕啾声清晰可闻。  
“！”哪里能放松，触觉先不论，这种视角的视觉信息太刺激了吧？日向皱起眉头试着吞咽的瞬间，木吉差点直接射出来。  
而日向用行动向嚣张的房客表达了“这还没完”的意思。木吉还陷在快感和挣扎的斗争中时，日向稍微吐出了嘴里的柱体，只用舌尖逗弄着冠部的小孔。  
长时间没有合嘴，透明的液体混合着汗液流向下巴，再随着日向的动作滴入地毯消失不见。“唔——”木吉撞上对方上扬的目光，终于没忍住射到了青年嘴里。  
日向没有表现得不快，甚至加重了吮吸的动作——激得棕发青年一个冷战——又面色无常地站起身。

木吉的目光不自觉追随着日向滚动的喉结，于是又一次被压制住，靠在沙发上。  
“你的味道，有什么感想吗？”日向坏心眼地和身下的人交换了一个吻，十足挑衅。  
“不好吃，”木吉实话实说，“但是日向吻技很好。”

“……”有谁的脸不着痕迹地红了几分，“废话。”  
“要换我来吗？”至少木吉先生是个好学生。  
日向跨坐在木吉腿上，回身从最近的茶几抽屉里取出润滑剂和安全套：“不必。”  
“这里竟然有……”  
对于木吉小小的感叹，日向还了他一个头槌以示报复：“都说了闭嘴。”

黑发青年脱了裤子，一手支在木吉身上，一手沾了润滑剂探向身后开始扩张。  
“……嗯……”润滑剂的粘腻水声和青年不自觉的闷哼，让客厅的空气粘稠起来。木吉不禁想替闭上双眼的人摘下眼镜，然而他很快找到了新的乐趣，汗水从青年额角划过脸部滴进自己前胸——上衣衬衫不知何时被谁解开，但此时这些都是细节了——木吉在心里悄悄记着数。  
数到11的时候日向停下了动作，在手上涂了更多的润滑剂重新扩张，一时水声更加明显，木吉也很快忘记了计数大业。

“……呼……不错嘛……”日向喘着气低头看了一眼，轻佻地吹了个口哨。  
“没办法，因为日向看起来太色了。”知道对方是在调侃自己勃起的事，木吉理直气壮。  
“……你不许动。”调戏不成反被将军，作家闭上嘴三两下把人从坐姿放倒，给对方戴上避孕套，并在后者说出更多危险发言之前扶起木吉的阴茎，慢慢坐下去。

“嘶……”过于缓慢的动作不免牵动了臀部的瘀伤，日向低声呼道。好在肾上腺工作积极，青年很快无视了痛感，用手撑住身体，自顾自地上下抽动。  
被下了“不许动”的命令，工具人木吉抬手捂住眼镜，又忍不住从指缝中看着这光景。日向的脸侧泛起比方才更深的潮红，呼吸也渐渐失控得厉害，大概因为还穿着套头的家居服，汗水让青年的头发几乎湿透，又随着主人的颠簸不规则地撒到沙发和木吉身上。  
即使在激素加成下，碰到伤处时日向仍会下意识微微弹起。被迫当着木头人的木吉轻易发现了这点，并在对方呼吸最乱的时候迎着日向的动作猛地挺腰。

“啊——”小小的悲鸣响起。

木吉在触觉与视觉的反复撩拨中也不算好受，恶作剧的一顶之后，日向惊呼着射到了木吉腹部与胸膛上，后穴也不自觉地收缩起来。脱力坐在自己身上的人浑身上下都写着色气，木吉在不规则的律动中被迫缴械投降。

日向没来得及调整呼吸，俯身按在木吉身上：“你这家伙……”  
“嗯？”房客假装无事发生，状似无意看了一眼自己胸口。  
日向立即失了底气，又不愿意就此放过对方，只能无视对方还在自己体内这件事，强装凶狠与人对峙。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
又是这样不会读空气的问句。作家先生气结，干脆随手脱下上衣为木吉擦干净上身沾染的精液。  
木吉顺着日向的动作坐起，牙印分毫不差印在对方胸口。  
“！”日向猛地弹开。  
木吉听到阴茎抽离时发出的暧昧声音，冲作家先生笑了笑：“刚刚你也说了，我至少三十了，再怎么没有经验，这点理论知识都没有也太奇怪了吧？”


	5. Chapter 5

理论知识丰富的木吉先生在对手的沉默中乘胜追击：“日向？”  
日向恨恨地拽过外衣套上：“我去洗澡。”  
“现在吗？”上衣不是短款，但也无法完全盖住臀部，木吉拉住衣服的一角。

“……没办法，出了太多汗。”日向在无视和回复之间犹豫后，终于选择了后者，从冰箱里拿出两罐运动饮料扔一瓶过去：“客人就老老实实排队。”  
一般应该是反过来的吧？木吉慢吞吞地整理好衣服，拉开易拉罐：“好的好的。”

******

“谢谢啦~虽然衣服有点小。”木吉从浴室出来前，被干净的衣服砸了一脸。  
“后面那句话就不必了。”日向把毛巾卷成一团扔过去，“自己擦干。”  
“谢谢。”房客迅速改口。  
“……”

突然想起什么般，日向拉住头发还在滴水的木吉回到沙发：“这件事也不许告诉丽子。”  
衣领被紧紧攥住的当事人不紧不慢：“为什么？”  
“还用说吗？不如说谁都不许告诉，至少现在不行。”  
“但相田小姐已经知道我来过了啊？”  
“她知道你来过不等于知道咱俩睡过！”  
木吉歪着脑袋，迅速放弃了纠结这个问题：“那我下次还能来找你吗？”  
“你能找到路吗？”  
“多熟悉熟悉路线就能了。”棕发青年说得理所当然。

“你指望谁带你熟悉路线啊？”  
木吉笑而不语。  
“……我考虑考虑。”  
“日向不是说喜欢我吗？”  
“那是别的意义上的喜欢谢谢。”  
“别的意义？”  
“这些细节就别在意了。”  
“怎么能不在意呢？我还想更多地了解日向，我还没有和日向吃饭睡觉看电影——唔还没有一起看电影呢。”  
“约会是情侣之间才会做的事吧？”  
“我们现在不算吗？”

“算什么？”日向睁大眼睛坐直。  
木吉反倒跟着吃惊起来：“难道日向真的只想和我做而已吗？”  
作家先生开始结巴：“不……不然呢？”  
“我还以为你主动这么做……是想……和我在一起的意思……”看起来日向的紧张感染的不仅是他自己。  
“你现在莫名其妙害羞个什么劲啊！”面对突然吞吞吐吐的木吉，日向不免跟着脸红，“我只是没想到要发展到……那一步……”  
“也就是说日向是愿意的？”  
“……差不多吧。”  
木吉拽过在对话中不自觉拉开了距离的日向，把脑袋埋进青年颈窝：“太好啦！”

“放开我！你头发还没干！喂你有完没完了？”  
木吉先生用行动给出的回复自然是没完。

******

日向公寓的客厅面积不大也不算小，而住了数年的房主开始嫌弃空间逼仄——就算两人分别坐在沙发的两头，这距离也有些过近。  
他怎么也算不上感情白痴，可这种令人啼笑皆非的相识与相交方式，任谁也不会觉得“没有经验”很奇怪。  
“冷静，冷静。”日向把衣服一股脑扔进洗衣机，“现在也不算早了，我先出门准备一点食材，你就在这里——你这是什么表情啊？”  
像是意外走失后被熊孩子用小石子砸中后背的大型家犬。木吉先生的表情切换过于自然，让自称猫派的日向也有了莫名的罪恶感。  
“你总不能穿着这身衣服出门吧？”两年前买大了而搁置的家居服愣是被穿成了有些滑稽的短款。“不如说留一个陌生人在家，担心的不该是我吗？”  
“陌生人”的说法似乎成了新的小石子，木吉的瞳孔受伤般地收缩。  
真难搞。日向头疼地拿起钱包：“等会儿丽子可能会过来，如果我不在的话麻烦给她开个门。”

说过打算把东西放在信箱的相田小姐多半是不会来家里的，但他现在很需要一个暂时逃避的理由。不知是肾上腺素还是什么别的东西上头，一时做了冲动的行动，现在略微冷静的作家先生开始感受到名为害羞的魔法。  
好在木吉接受了这个说法，乖乖坐在沙发上摆弄膝盖上的笔记本。日向回头确认了一眼，安心地推开门。

******

“都半小时了，为什么还是只有我一个人？”木吉脑中的小怪兽已经如日向所愿把房间翻了个底朝天再翻回来，还是没有任何人出现的迹象。“所以他是真的不怕我卷款逃跑吗？”  
“叮咚。”  
男人出神的时候，门铃恰到好处地响起。

“木吉先生？”  
“相田小姐？”  
还在超市与蔬菜斗智斗勇的日向大概想不到，一语成谶这个词有时真的很可怕。

“你怎么会在这里？”而且还穿着日向的衣服，一副刚洗完澡的模样。  
“日向说有东西转交给我，但我似乎来得有些早~”木吉想起外出那位再三的威胁，决定用上最安全的说法。

相田叹了口气：“本来想顺便告诉他不用转交的。”说着举起手里的纸袋递过去。  
刚从连续加班的日子中暂时解脱时，大脑的放松让她忽略了友人奇怪的态度。尽管被随口糊弄了过去，清醒过来的相田敏锐地感受到了不对，于是计划下班后来日向家关照一下状态异常的友人，顺便收回此前的请求——本该是这样的，而此刻出现在日向家的却是最令人意外的对象。

“虽然在这里说有些奇怪，”女性警察低下头，“感谢你之前两次送来的礼物。抱歉这段时间我都忙于案件两次爽约，同时请允许我正式拒绝您这场相亲。事实上这件事并非出自我本意，因为父母误解了我的意思才安排了和您的见面，而我本人暂且没有这方面的打算。”  
“这么巧？”木吉接过纸袋，侧身拉上门示意相田进门说话，“这边也是因为父母误以为我有这种需求——到您工作的地方拜访也是出于同样的原因。”

话音刚落，两人不禁同时笑起来。

“噗，”相田捂住嘴，“那就好办了，假如不是这种情况我还挺想认识你的。”  
“这不是已经认识了吗？”  
“倒也是。”警察小姐环视一圈，“顺平竟然会带朋友到家里来，真难得。”  
木吉看起来有些郁结。  
“我和顺平是青梅竹马。”男人脸上的不服气和疑惑实在太过一目了然，相田本着看戏的态度慢慢说道，“我也不是他女朋友。”  
这人果然很好猜。室内的天气瞬间阴转晴，相田笑着看向大个子：“你喜欢他吗？”

“——你怎么知道？”木吉瞪大眼睛，像是秘密被发现一般。  
想不到才奇怪吧。  
“可能因为你穿着他的衣服？”她熟练地靠上沙发背。  
木吉的脸可疑地红了起来。  
“难道你们——”

相田没来得及把疑问说完，因为门口传来了钥匙的声音。  
“我回来了。”  
日向三两下蹬掉鞋子换上拖鞋把手里的蔬菜放进在搁柜上，刚抬头便整个人呆住。

真是魔鬼般的奇妙见面——偏偏还选在了最不应该的地点。  
“我本想来告诉你不用转交东西了。”女孩子扯起一个微笑。  
“这种事情你发条消息或者打个电话不就够了吗？”  
谁能想到出于单纯的关心的拜访能以吃瓜收尾呢……这种话相田自然不会说出来，她撩起散下的碎发：“这不是歪打正着把事情清算了，有空再见。”

“清算……您是警察不是黑帮头子啊。”  
“是是是，”相田小姐摆摆手，“既然看你没什么事，拜拜。”  
“……路上小心。”自己刚到家友人就匆匆离开，直到女孩子的身影从楼道处消失，日向才想起来补上一句问候。


End file.
